A Portrait of Love
by jenolas
Summary: A young Arwen displays talent as an artist, but causes trouble when she chooses Erestor and Glorfindel as her subjects.


Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
A/N: This story assumes that Erestor and Glorfindel are lovers. If such is not to your  
liking then read no further.  
  
A Portrait of Love.  
  
Glorfindel knew he was being followed long before his adversary came into sight, and with elven grace he quickly sought refuge in the high branches of one of the trees that formed part of the gardens of Imladris. Although the Balrog slayer had a well earned reputation for bravery and skill as a warrior, he felt his heart racing as the danger approached.  
  
Several minutes later, a dark haired elf child came into view, muttering to herself and obviously searching for something or someone. Glorfindel closed his eyes and held his breath, and remained perfectly still, as she stopped beneath the tree.  
  
"I wonder where Glorfindel went?" she mused as frustration creased her lovely brow. The golden elf silently beseeched the old oak tree to keep his hiding place a secret and to his intense relief, his pursuer shortly moved on without sparing a single glance upwards. After waiting several minutes to ensure that she did not return, the mighty warrior leapt lightly to the ground, thanked the tree for his protection and made his way undetected back to the Last Homely House. Or so he thought.  
  
"Glorfindel, I believe Arwen was looking for you. Did your paths cross in the forest?" Erestor's soft voice asked from the shadow of the doorway, causing the seneschal to start with surprise.  
  
"I did see her, but only from a distance, the view from the top of the old oak tree is really breathtaking, especially on such a lovely summer's day," replied Glorfindel. Erestor nodded knowingly and smiled with some amusement at the admission that was not too dissimilar from his own.  
  
"Certainly more pleasurable than that from behind the safety of the storage room door," offered the Chief Advisor who had also escaped Arwen's clutches by hiding. Glorfindel laughed merrily at the image of the staid Erestor in such an undignified position.  
  
"I did not realise that she also sought your assistance, or that you would wish to avoid her," he said as they walked side by side, headed by unspoken agreement for Erestor's office where an excellent supply of wine was to be found.  
  
"Arwen is an adorable child, and I love her dearly, but I have not the time to spare to indulge her in this latest whim. Besides, I would rather avoid her than have her burst into tears as she does when I refuse to do as she asks," added Erestor who was really not as cold hearted as he allowed everyone aside from Elrond and Glorfindel to believe.  
  
"Exactly my thoughts, but perhaps she could be persuaded to turn her attention to her brothers?" suggested Glorfindel.  
  
"Unless you are prepared to tie Elladan and Elrohir to their chairs, I do not believe they will be any more co-operative than we are," scoffed Erestor as he handed the seneschal a goblet of wine.

  
  
"They are not fair Ada! They are so mean!" sobbed Arwen loudly as she stormed into Elrond's library, pushed the book he was reading aside and sat on her Ada's lap. Gentle arms enveloped the tearful young one, and held her close.  
  
"Who is not fair, my sweet Arwen and who is mean?" he asked with loving concern. He had no doubt that whatever had upset his beloved daughter this time was likely nowhere near as disastrous as she believed, but neither did he simply dismiss her problem. As always he would listen with an open mind and offer fatherly advice accordingly.  
  
"Erestor and Glorfindel," she replied meeting his eyes with ones that glittered with a fire not unlike that seen in his own when he was angry.  
  
"What makes you say that? They both love you very much," he said frowning with puzzlement at such an accusation. Erestor and Glorfindel were not only his children's tutors, but were also held in high regard for their positions in Imladris and in fact Elrond regarded them as part of his extended family.  
  
"They always help Elladan and Elrohir with their lessons and their sword practice and their riding and everything, but they will not help me!" She declared, her eyes still flashing with jealousy and rage.  
  
"Help you with what?" asked Elrond, trying to fathom the cause of the tears and the fury. He had rarely seen such a display of temper from his daughter.  
  
"My artwork, of course," she replied with a sigh of exasperation, surely she need not explain further.  
  
"Ai, I see," said Elrond with a slow nod of his head as understanding dawned. Arwen had recently shown both interest and talent as an artist, with a preference for drawing people rather than inanimate objects. Naturally her first subject had been her beloved Ada, who had patiently endured many hours each day for over a week of sitting still as he posed for his daughter, but apparently her next choices were not so ready to do likewise. "You must remember that both my Advisor and my seneschal are very busy Elves, and do not have hours to sit idly. I would certainly not approve of them doing so," he explained tactfully, willing to become the object of her ire to save his friends from disappointing Arwen.  
  
"But you are very busy, yet you sat for me," Arwen reminded him.  
  
"As was my duty and my pleasure as your Adar," he said affectionately.  
  
"But they are so beautiful, I want to paint a picture of them." His daughter was certainly both stubborn and intent on having her own way, just like he was and Elrond briefly wondered if such an attitude would find them at odds sometime in the future. He certainly hoped it would not be so.  
  
"I agree that they are exceedingly fair, and if you are determined to capture their beauty in a painting then perhaps you should consider drawing them as they go about their daily business rather than asking them to formally pose," suggested Elrond. "It might prove a little more difficult for you, but I am certain you are talented enough to meet the challenge." His expression of pride was rewarded with a brilliant smile and the drying of tears.  
  
"That is a wonderful idea, Ada. I love you!" Arwen exclaimed with delight as she threw her arms around Elrond's neck and placed several small kisses on his cheeks.  
  
"And I love you too, my Undomiel," he replied, kissing his daughter's brow in return as he released her from his embrace. He smiled lovingly as she waved and then ran from the library filled with new found enthusiasm. Feeling very pleased to have averted another minor crisis in one of his offspring's lives; he sighed happily and picked up his book to resume his reading.  
  
Several weeks later, as he faced an irate Erestor and Glorfindel, and an unrepentant Arwen, Elrond realised that his self congratulations had been a little premature.  
  
"This is an excellent likeness of the two of you," he commented with a half hearted grin as he studied the offending painting.  
  
"The quality of the artwork is not the issue, Elrond, as well you know," stated Erestor icily. "What say you, Glorfindel?"  
  
"I agree our Arwen has much talent, but even though I consider myself more worldly and free spirited than Erestor, I am displeased with the unsuitable subject matter chosen by one who is still several years from her majority," admitted the Balrog slayer.  
  
"Not to mention how it must have been obtained," added Erestor as he favoured Arwen with a look that spoke of his extreme dismay with her.  
  
"I merely did as Adar suggested, and Elladan and Elrohir showed me the way into the secret passage near your bathing chamber," she answered defiantly.  
  
"For which they will be suitably punished, I hope," said Erestor, looking to Elrond who nodded agreement.  
  
"Of course, and I will personally see that they seal the secret passage as well," he assured his Advisor before turning his attention back to his current problem. "Arwen, I advised you to sketch Erestor and Glorfindel as they went about their daily business. I did not expect you to invade their privacy in such a manner," stated Elrond harshly, his disappointment in his daughter's behaviour obvious to all. "I believe you owe them both an apology."  
  
"I am sorry for intruding into your private lives, my lords and I promise it will not happen again. I will destroy the painting immediately," she said, unable to keep the tears of shame from falling. Erestor and Glorfindel exchanged a meaningful look, and moved to place a comforting arm around each of the young artist's shoulders.  
  
"Arwen, you are far too young and innocent to be spending time watching Erestor and I bathe together, but you have certainly captured Erestor's beauty well," said Glorfindel gently, ignoring Elrond's raised eyebrows at the words of encouragement.  
  
"Just as you have captured the brilliance I see in Glorfindel's eyes when he looks only at me," added Erestor who was no longer angry. He reached for his lover's hand as he continued. "We will accept your apology and your promise on one condition... that you do not destroy your excellent work, but allow us to hang it in our chamber." 


End file.
